Prior attempts to provide an ozonated liquid in a kitchen environment have failed to provide an ozonated liquid with sufficient concentrations of ozone resulting in poor cleaning and sanitizing. Without sufficient ozone concentration, conventional cleaning and sanitizing methods may still be necessary at extra labor, equipment, and supply costs.
Other prior attempts to provide an ozonated liquid have involved electrochemical ozone generation. Such systems are difficult to maintain. Such systems are often too large and too bulky to be effectively used in some residential or commercial applications. Many of these systems are also too expensive for use in the home or are not economical to be used in commercial applications. Such systems often require significant mechanical alterations to existing water supply and delivery systems. Such systems also require the output of ozone gas to be adjusted each time the system is turned on. Further, many previous systems cannot be used with multiple, different dispensing applications.
Other prior attempts to provide an ozonated liquid have involved systems that create too much off-gassing of ozone. Although ozone gas is generally harmless, OSHA workplace requirements require that ozone levels are maintained below certain minimums.